Kurama: la historia de un
by sevenfalls
Summary: Kurama fiel compañero de Naruto hasta sus últimos momento recibió un regalo del rubio una nueva forma de ver el mundo y un hogar en un mundo diferente, un mundo con secretos y misterios que tendrá que descubrir afrontar pero no estará solo en esta aventura (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Kurama

La cuarta guerra shinobi el evento que sacudió al mundo ahora no es más que un simple recuerdo del pasado distante y una anécdota que cuentas los padres a sus hijos y estos a los suyos una generación sucede a la otra pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que no cambia

Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja del equipo siete que junto a sus compañeros trajo la paz, él fue un gran shinobi de joven y lo fue aún más en su adultez siempre mostrando una gran sonrisa, demostró que a pesar del daño que puedas sufrir siempre puedes perdonar, el odio se puede olvidar y la tristeza superar. Su sueño más grande volverse Hokage y que la gente lo reconozca no solo fue cumplido sino que incluso recibió el título de Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage y Hokage demostrando que el no solo defendería una aldea si no que siempre protegería al indefenso y al débil

Su devoción a proteger a los demás aun acosta de su propio bien influencio a toda una generación de shinobis que buscaban la paz y armonía en el mundo

El tiempo pasó y aquel chico rubio consiguió lo que el Rikudou Sennin solo soñó un mundo de paz donde nadie dañaba a nadie su logro fue tan grande que recibió el título de Nidaime Rikudou, nunca se le había visto tan feliz aquel día a excepción del nacimiento de sus hijos o la boda de los mismos

Pero al final de cuentas el era un humano y su tiempo se acercaba a su fin después de todo aun siendo un Uzumaki y el Jinchuriki del Jubei vivir más de 150 años era todo un logro

- Oye Kurama

La voz de aquel chico rubio que ahora no era más que un anciano con el cabello blanco y un rostro que reflejaba el pasar de los años era suave y tranquila

- Alguna vez has pensado como seria tu vida si fueras humano

Los últimos años él siempre hablaba de ese tipo de cosas sin sentido, yo un humano no podía ser más loco o irracional

- La edad te ha dejado más estúpido de lo que creía

- Tú crees porque yo pienso siempre en como seria tu vida si no fueras un bijuu

Esas palabras cuantas veces las habré escuchado estos últimos años, siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido o fuera de lugar

- No deberías preocuparte por eso después de todo gracias a ti los bijuu ahora somos vistos como una especie de creatura sagrada y ser un Jinchuriki es considerado como un honor y un orgullo

- Lo sé pero hemos estado juntos toda la vida pero pronto será mi partida al lado de mí amada Hinata

Yo sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas su cuerpo ya estaba en las ultimas y pronto su vida terminaría

- Y eso que tiene que ver

- Bueno es solo que su último deseo era que siempre fuera feliz

- Lo fuiste mi amigo

- Lo sé, por eso yo quisiera que tú también lo fueras

- Yo soy feliz Naruto

- Puede que te mientas a ti mismo pero a mí no

Esas palabras eran algo que no podía debatir después de todo en mi interior sabía que faltaba algo en mi vida y aun que siempre tachaba a Naruto de idiota él ha mejorado enormemente con el pasar del tiempo a pesar que en algunos momentos demostraba seguir siendo el mismo rubio atolondrado que era de niño, y esa mejora le permitía ver que no era exactamente feliz, digo ahora no era visto como un monstruo o un ser lleno de sed de sangre y destrucción pero había algo que me faltaba y desconocía que era aquello que no me dejaba ser feliz

- No puedo pedir más Naruto

Y era cierto mi compañero ya me había dado todo lo que podía y había recibido todo lo que merecía

- No lo creo

Sus palabras eran cálidas pero llenas de decisión

- Qué más puedo pedir Hinata, tus hijos, tus nietos, toda la aldea y todas las personas ya no me temen ni a mí o mis hermanos y cuando tú ya no estés sé que tu descendencia siempre me cuidara

Por más lo que parezca sus hijos y nietos tenían un gran aprecio por los zorros

- jejeje ellos son buenos chicos pero aun así ni con eso podrás ser feliz

No podía decir nada o contradecirle

- Kurama te preguntare de nuevo alguna vez has pensado en ser humano

Pensar en ser Humano era algo que me reusaba admitir pero era cierto cuando Naruto tuvo su primer hijo fue la primera vez que desee ser humano, el amor por su esposa me hizo desear tener alguien a mi lado, interactuar con otros como un ser similar y poder disfrutar de todo aquello que los humanos disfrutaban era algo que no podría experimentar sin embargo mi deseo por vivirlo crece día a día

- Sé qué piensas en como seria tu vida si fueras humano

Aquel anciano apareció enfrente mío vistiendo igual que mi padre y cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar que era mi padre el que me visitaba

- Mi compañero, mi amigo y mi confidente hemos estado juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo y en ese tiempo he pensado que me gustaría que fueras feliz una vez que ya no esté aquí

Camino tranquilamente en mi dirección extendiendo sus manos y tomando una pequeña parte de mi rostro comenzó a darme una caricia como la que le daba a sus hijos de pequeños

- Mereces ser feliz como todos por ello quiero darte un regalo

Repentinamente comencé a sentir extraño mi cuerpo

- Te daré aquello que más deseas

Aquel impertinente anciano cada vez se veía más grande

- Deseo que encuentres aquello que deseas y cumplas tu deseo

Parecía ahora que yo era más pequeño que él, cosa imposible hasta que mire el agua en nuestros pies mi cuerpo ahora era igual al de un humano

- Ahora Kurama mi tiempo se termina

Mi cuerpo era pequeño no en términos humanos debería tener 5 años máximo

- Por eso te enviare a un lugar donde puedas empezar tu nueva vida y cree tu propia leyenda

Me levanto del suelo como si nada y me llevo a la altura que pudiera ver directo a sus ojos

- Se muy feliz mi pequeño Kurama

Su rostro demacrado dibujo aquella sonrisa que siempre había aliviado el corazón de las personas y ahora aliviaba el mío, su calidez y buena voluntad siempre fueron sus rasgos más destacables y me hacía desear ser igual a él, puede que ese sentimientos sea el de un niño que admira a su padre, no lo sé pero sabía que me volvería alguien tan increíble o más que el

- Adiós Kurama

Sus ojos purpura y con seis añillo hicieron presencia y sentía como un abrumador cansancio inundaba mi existencia arrastrándome al mundo de los sueños

- Adiós

Fue mi despedida para aquel que fue mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente y algo que jamás admitiría mi padre

No sé en qué momento cerré los ojos pero sabía que cuando los volviera a abrir seria en un lugar distinto en mundo distinto y personas distintas

Con mis ojos cerrados solo sentía una calidez que rodeaba todo mi ser y provocaba una gran tranquilidad, no sabía que era pero me agradaba

- Parece que es un bebe sano

Escuche la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada

- Mi pequeño

Fue la respuesta de una mujer joven

- Nuestro pequeño

Corrigió la voz de un hombre

- Perdón Mina-kun

- Cielos Kushi-chan yo soy el padre y aun así me excluyes de nuestra familia

Esas voces eran las que recordaba de hace mucho tiempo y que nunca podría olvidar esas eran claramente las voces de los padres de Naruto, Minato y Kushina. Reuní toda la fuerza que tenía y comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos sorprendiéndome de estar entre los brazos de la pelirroja mientras ella me recostaba contra su pecho

- Mamá Papá él es mi hermanito

Una nueva voz lleno lo que parecía la habitación de un hospital, al dirigir mi vista al origen vi a una niña de unos cuatro años viéndome mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Minato

- Así es Naruko él es Kurama tu pequeño hermano

Aun que deseaba seguir observando el sueño de antes regreso y comencé a cerrar mis ojos nuevamente mientras escuchaba como la niña desea animadamente que sería una gran One-san y que no dejaría que nadie me dañara

No sé qué me espera cuando abra nuevamente mis ojos pero algo sabia no estaría solo

Continuara…

Comentarios, sugerencia y primeras impresiones son bienvenidas


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 Sorpresas Inesperadas parte 1

En la ciudad de Konoha se encuentra la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze donde en una de las habitaciones se encontraba recostado en su cama el joven Kurama, el hijo menor de Minato Uzumaki empresario exitoso y Kushina Uzumaki la mejor modestia de la ciudad

Kurama al ser hijo de dos exitosas personas se esperaría que fuera igual o más exitoso que sus padres pero la verdad era que Kurama no era bueno en casi nada que no fueran los deportes pero eso se terminó a los 12 años el día que lesiono una de sus piernas y aun que sus padres lo alentaron a que no se deprimiera por esto el término pasando una temporada como Hikimori

Kurama POV

— Que fastidio — musite agobiado hoy tenía que ir a la prepa para la graduación cosa que realmente no me alentaba para nada — por qué demonios no pueden mandar el estúpido certificado a mi casa — me queje nuevamente por la tortura de tener que levantarme de mi suave cama — solo espero que el fastidio no valla o de lo contrario enloqueceré — resignado me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi pequeño armario por el dichoso uniforme obligatorio de la escuela, una corbata de un repugnante verde opaco con el símbolo de la escuela y de la ciudad bordado de color rojo, una camisa blanca de manga corta, un saco de color negro con bordados grisáceos y en el bolsillo de la derecha la dichosa insignia de la escuela, el conjunto lo completa un pantalón a juego con el saco y unos zapatos negros

*TOK* TOK*

— Kura-chan Oka-san y Oto-san dicen que te apresures — escucho la voz de mi hermana mayor Naruko Namikaze la primogénita de la familia y la destacada presidenta escolar de la Universidad

— Diles que bajo en seguida — le informe a mi hermana, después de escuchar entendido de parte de ella me dispuse a terminar de arreglarme en el baño de mi cuarto, al entrar me dirigí al lavamanos y vi mi imagen el espejo mi cabello rojizo, cortesía de mi madre, rebelde como ningún otro siempre lo llevo a la altura de los hombros, mis ojos azules, de parte de mi padre, resaltan por las ojeras que me cargo después de pasarme los días jugando videojuegos hasta pasada la noche y mis piercings tres en cada oreja, cortesía de mi etapa de rebeldía según mi madre, mi apariencia no era diferente a la de cualquier delincuente solo que yo no me veía como uno o actuaba como uno solo me gustaba verme de esa forma ya que siempre había admirado a los personajes de los mangas y animes que siempre tienen ese aspecto salvaje

Salí de mi cuarto después de tomar mi portafolio, ya que a pesar de ser la graduación tendría clases normales hasta la tarde que era el momento de la ceremonia, al llegar a al comedor veo a mis padres y hermana tomando un desayuno sencillo, siempre me alegra poder ver a mi familia junta y eso es porque mis padres al ser tan buenos en sus trabajos están constantemente en el trabajo y mi hermana se la pasaba con los deberes de la universidad o del concejo estudiantil

— Buenos días — salude a mi familia

— Buenos días Kurama

— Buenos días Ku-chan

Regresaron el saludo mi padre y madre que vestían un traje sobrio de color negro

— Espero estés listo para tu graduación Ku-chan

— Lo estoy Oka-san

— Kura-chan el siguiente verano podremos estudiar nuevamente juntos — dijo alegre mi hermana que usaba una camiseta negra junto con un chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, su cabello rubio largo que llegaba hasta su cintura y dos ojos azules iguales a los míos

— Así parece Nee-san — aun que realmente no me emocionaba tener que entrar en la Universidad lo veía por el lado bueno de poder pasar más tiempo con Naruko

— Dime Kurama ya decidiste que estudiar

— Si Oto-san decidí estudiar política

— Eso es algo que nunca pensé escuchar de ti Kura-chan

— jejeje

— Ku-chan siempre a echo las cosas de esa forma

El desayuno continuo tranquilamente hasta la hora de marcharnos cada uno a su respectivo lugar

Al llegar a la academia de Konoha solo pude suspirar ya que seguía sin entender cómo es que me convencieron mis padres de entrar a la escuela donde están la mayor parte de los herederos de las familias más importantes he influyentes de la ciudad

— Hola Kurama — escuche la voz de la que es mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, hija de la prestigiosa familia Haruno especializada en el comercio de bienes raíces — hoy pareces más cansado que de costumbre — ella vestía la misma corbata, camisa y saco que yo solo con la diferencia que el saco se ceñía a su cuerpo además de llevar una falda lisa a juego con el saco, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, llevaba su peculiar cabello rosa por encima de los hombros con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro

— Solo quería quedarme en casa y descansar después de jugar toda la noche con Shikamaru y los demás — dije perezosamente mientras entraba junto con Sakura a la escuela con rumbo a la aula de clases

—Tu siempre con esa apatía y poca responsabilidad

— Que esperabas de mí el hijo "maldito"

Al parecer mi pequeña manera de referirme a mí mismo molesto de gran manera a mi querida amiga que me jalo del cuello de la camisa llevándome a estampar contra el suelo

— Sabes que me desagrada que te digas a ti mismo "maldito" — dijo liberando cierta sensación que hacía pensar que decir esa palabra una vez más y estabas muerto

— Tranquila Sakura te juro que jamás lo diré de nuevo pero por favor no me mates, que pronto saldrá Ha*o 5 y deseo jugarlo — suplique por mi preciosa vida

— Ah está bien pero solo por hoy estarás a salvo

Mientras agradecía por conservar mi vida un día más, me puse de pie solo para ser lanzado nuevamente al mismo por el fan club del "gran" Sasuke

— Te veo en el salón Kurama — dijo Sakura antes de salir del lugar lo más rápido que podía y no la culpo después de todo aun tenia cierto dolor en su corazón después de romper de una manera bastante horrible con Sasuke

— AHA este día será el peor de todos — me levante con pesadez esperando no ser derribado por tercera vez, cosa que ocurrió peo ahora a causa de un terremoto — maldición definitivamente hoy no es mi día — sobe mi rostro después del tercer impacto contra el suelo me sorprende no haber perdido uno o dos de mis dientes — solo espero que suspendan clases por el estúpido terremoto — dije sin ánimos de tener que entrar a clases después de haber sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, en ese momento los altavoces de la escuela comenzaron a sonar

— _[A todo el alumnado se les informa que habr__á__una suspensi__ó__n de labores]_

Al parecer si sería mi día después de todo o eso creí antes de escuchar

— _[Se les pide que todos vallan a los refugios] _

Ir a los refugios la señal de que algo realmente terrible estaba por suceder

— _[En estos momentos estamos siendo atacados por enemigos desconocidos]_

Ahí estaba la peor cosa que pudiera ocurrir un ataque enemigo

— _[Todos entren lo más rápido posible a los refugios y esperen hasta nuevo aviso]_

Al terminar el anuncio todos los estudiantes incluyendo el grupo de fans de Sasuke se dirigieron tranquilamente a los refugios, mientras que yo bueno yo decidí ver lo que ocurría después de todo la ciudad de Konoha era la primera línea de defensa del país del fuego y sea quien sea que nos está atacando seguramente no se anduviera por las ramas y atacara con todo lo que tiene ir a los refugios solo podría ser alargar lo inevitable

Mi curiosidad me llevo a adentrarme entre los edificios desiertos y buscar al que se supone es nuestro enemigo

— Que fastidio incluso buscar problemas me es difícil — mi molestar era obvio y la razón simple recorrí todo el camino a las afueras de la ciudad solo para ver como no había absolutamente ninguna fuerza rival — se habrá tratado de uno de esos insufribles simulacros de evacuación, ni pensar que estaba emocionado por poder ver algo increíble como batalla en vivo — estaba defraudado por no poder ver nada y solo desperdiciar mi tiempo — es mejor que regrese — al darme la vuelta con la intención de marcharme me doy cuenta de lago — no… no puede ser — dije incrédulo después de todo algunos edificios ardían en llamas — pero cómo es posible no escuche ningún sonido — mi incredulidad no podía ser mayor, como era posible que la ciudad estuviera ardiendo si llegue a las afueras sin recibir daño alguno o percibir sonido alguno — ¿Qué demonios nos ataca? — pregunte a la nada esperando una respuesta — MALDCION — apreté mis puños y corrí al interior de la ciudad con una persona en mente — _Naruko _

Al estar más cerca de la acción pude apreciar como varios de nuestros soldados salían huyendo de algo

— Hay viene

— Que alguien nos ayude

— Que demonios es eso

— Nuestras armas son inútiles

Gritaban en desespero total mientras corrían aterrados del otro lado de la calle y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez una sombra de color negro purpuro del tamaño de un adulto cualquiera, no poseía rostro o rasgo alguno solo era una sombra

— Que rayos es eso — no podía creer lo que veía, era simplemente imposible pero entonces uno de los soldados tropezó y al estar en el suelo la sombra se aproximó hasta él y de un momento a otro se partió por la mitad empezando desde la cabeza hasta la parte baja del estómago y entre esas dos partes colmillos, filosos y espantosos colmillos podían ser apreciados, el soldado intento levantarse solo para sr devorado por aquella "cosa" — Que mierda fue eso — gire mi cuerpo listo para escapar pero — rayos — una de esas cosas estaba parada enfrente mío

Continuara…

Aclaración el título es así y el por qué lo sabrán después

P.D. lamento la demora pero tenía exámenes y era actualizar este o mí otro fic, pero como se acabaron ya puedo actualizar a tiempo

Hikimori: persona que se aísla del mundo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 sorpresas Inesperadas parte 2

En la mañana lo único que me preocupaba era ir al colegio y acabar rápidamente con el día de clases pero ahora estoy parado enfrente de una maldita cosa rara que puede devorarme en cuestión de segundos - Definitivamente hoy no es mi día -y valla que no lo era ya que no me espera esta situación

Esa cosa comenzó a abrirse por la mitad justo como lo había hecho su semejante momentos antes, dándome a entender que mi fin estaba cerca y yo parado como idiota viendo como mi fin era inminente hasta que de la nada una espada con un curioso resplandor partió por la mitad de manera horizontal esa maldita cosa derramando por todas partes un extraño liquido negruzco espeso

- Estas bien - Escuche la inconfundible voz del maestro de Historia Hakate Kakashi, con su atuendo de siempre un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga y con botones al centro, además de llevar una bufanda que tapa la mitad inferior de su rostro

- Como demonios se le ocurre preguntar una estupidez así, es claro que no estoy bien casi muero porque esa cosa repugnante casi me come - dije mientras me acercaba a el

- Tranquilo Kurama - dijo tranquilamente, como me fastidia que ese sujeto pueda estar tan calmado en esta desesperada situación - las cosas están mejor de lo que aparentan - dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su único ojo visible, aun no entiendo como hace esa cosa y mucho menos el porqué de su maldita bufanda que cubre la mitad de su rostro

- Como pueden estar mejor que acaso tu único ojo ha dejado de ver la maldita situación en la que estamos - tome su camisa del cuello en clara desesperación por lo que ocurría

- Lo se Kurama pero es bueno que estés vivo

- A que te refieres

- La escuela ya no existe - dijo como si nada

- ¿Qué?

- Como me escuchaste ase cuatro horas cuando todo empezó la escuela y otras instalaciones fueran las primeras en ser atacadas por las "Horo no Tamashi" - eso si no me lo esperaba y el por qué era simple yo recordaba que el tiempo que tarde en ir de la escuela a las afueras no fueron más de treinta minutos y en regresar al centro fueron solo quince minutos - por cierto Kurama que le paso a tu uniforme

Al escucharlo revise el porqué de su pregunta, en el momento que vi mi apariencia en un espejo de uno de los aparadores del lugar mi confusión creció aún más, mi uniforme que según yo no había sufrido daño alguno ahora tenía rasgaduras y cortes por todas partes , al igual que algunas manchas de lo que yo pienso es la sangre de esas cosas pero estas se encontraban secas, lo que más me perturbo era que en mis brazos y piernas había heridas que no recordaba mi uniforme también tenía manchas secas de mi propia sangre, me alarme por esa apariencia llevándome las manos al rostro pero al hacerlo descubrí que mis manos estaban llenas de aquel liquido negruzco seco totalmente

- Que demonios - dije exasperado por mi apariencia

- Kurama que demonios te paso - escucho la amable voz de la chica del salón de alado Hinata Hyuga - parece como si hubieras estado en una pelea

- No lo sé - dije con voz débil y temblorosa

- Hinata luego le preguntaremos que le paso por el momento hay que llevarlo lejos de las Horo no Tamashi - dijo Kakashi

- Entiendo sensei - asintió con la cabeza mientras me tomaba del brazo - vamos Kurama te llevare a un lugar seguro

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba que ella me llevara a no sé dónde, mientras en mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que me había pasado todo el tiempo que no recordar y de igual forma que demonios eran esas cosas realmente, por más que repetía en mi mente lo que había hecho después de negarme a entrar a un refugio decidí preguntarle a Hinata que eran esas cosas ya que parecía que ella sabía más que yo con respecto a ese tema

- Oye Hitana que diablos está pasando - pregunte mientras nos escondíamos detrás de un edificio

- Esas cosa negras son almas que no han encontrado el descanso eterno - valla eso sonaba tan estúpido y ridículo que yo realmente no me lo creía

- No digas tonterías Hinata esas cosas como pueden ser alamas

Ella volteo así mí con una mirada llena de decisión que no permitía pero alguno

- Puedes creerme o no pero lo que está enfrente de ti son las almas corrompidas por su estadía en la tierra

Decidí aceptar esa suposición por ahora y mejor centre mi atención en otra pregunta de igual o mayor importancia - ¿Por qué nos atacan?

- No lo sabemos hasta ahora solo había grupos pequeños en las cercanías de la ciudad que eran eliminados pero ahora atacaron la ciudad en un gran número y las personas que ignoran la existencia de los mismo están siendo eliminadas por ellas

Su respuesta me extraño ya que eso quería decir que el gobierno de la ciudad sabia de la existencia de esas cosas pero lo había mantenido en secreto, pero lo que más me extraño era que había dicho que eran eliminadas pero como si recuerdo que eso soldados le dispararon sin causarle daño alguno, pero ahora que lo pienso el flojo del profe lo había partido con una espada

- ¿Cómo es que las eliminan? - dije inconscientemente ganando la atención de Hinata

- Las alamas Horo no Tamashi no pueden ser eliminadas por medios normales, lo que se emplea para derrotarlos son distintos tipos de energía

- Acaso las electrocutan o que - dije burlonamente

- No, los tipos de energía que se emplean son energías que existen en el universo pero que no se pueden ver - eso si no lo entendí

- Que quieres decir - Hinata no contesto mi pregunta solamente tomo mi mano y me jalo del edificio en el que nos escondíamos

- Te diré todo lo que quieras pero por ahora es mejor irnos de aquí

Decidí dejar las preguntas para después y solo centrarme en seguirla después de todo ella tenía razón las preguntas las podía hacer después que me encuentre en un lugar seguro, pero en ese momento recordé algo - _si mi escuela fue atacada entonces la de Naruko -_ me detuve en seco

- Que sucede Kurama - me pregunto con preocupación

- Mi hermana - dije antes de soltarme de la mano de Hinata y dirigirme a la escuela de mi hermana - _Por favor Naruko - _ en mi mente pedía que nada le hubiera ocurrido y que se encontrara a salvo

- ¡Kurama a dónde vas! - grito Hinata que venía detrás mío

- Voy a la escuela de Naruko - le dije decididamente para que comprendiera que sin importar que no dejaría de ir al lugar donde estaba mi hermana

- Kurama ella… - no puedo seguir porque detrás de ella aparecieron cinco de esas cosas rodeándola

- ¡HINATA! - grite alarmado

- No te preocupes Kurama sigue de frente yo te alcansare

- Pero…

- Recuerdas que te dije que grupos se encargaban de eliminar a estas cosas - asentí con la cabeza - yo pertenezco a uno de esos grupo así que no tienes por qué preocuparte es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que lleguen mas

- Entendido - solo pude decir eso sabiendo que si permanecía en aquel sitio solo sería una carga molesta para ella, salí deprisa de aquel sitio mientras escuchaba algo como Juken

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a la universidad de mi herma, que para mí horror esta se encontraba completamente destrozada

- ¡NARUKO! - grite esperando una respuesta de su parte, cuando no huno respuesta fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi dulce hermana mayor ya no estaría más a mi lado, mi desesperación me invadió haciendo rendir mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas en el duro suelo

- naruko, naruko, naruko, naruko - murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez esperando que ella me respondiera con esa estúpida sonrisa como siempre lo hacía, que me llamara niño llorón como cuando éramos niños, que me abrasara como cuando era un Hikimori, las alamas errantes comenzaron a rodearme - _ella ya no está, esos bastardo me la quitaron, esos malditos la apartaron de mi lado -_ mi dolor fue apartado por ira - _los matare a todos_ - en ese momento una especie de líquido viscoso burbujeante de color rojizo rodeo mis manos asiendo que mis uñas crecieran hasta parecer garras - acare con todos ustedes - dije con una voz tan fría que hasta mí me sorprendió, levante mi cuerpo mientras mantenía gacha mi cabeza, no sabía porque pero sentía que podía acabar con ellos con esa cosa que rodeaba mis puños

Me arrogue contra el más cercano dando un fuerte golpe donde estaría el corazón, la cosa negra simplemente estallo, gire mi cuerpo rápidamente dando una patada en el rostro de otro que estaba a mis espaldas, para mi sorpresa este también estallo, baje mi vista percatándome que mis pies ahora también eran rodeados por esa cosa de color rojo, no le di más importancia y dando gala de las habilidades que había conseguido durante mis días de practicar deportes y una que otra arte marcial comencé a darle golpe tras golpe a cualquiera de esas cosas que estuviera a mi alcance, mi velocidad y fuerza eran distintas a como las recordaba pero eso no me importaba en ese momento solo buscaba liberar mi dolor por la pérdida de la mujer que yo…

Continuara…

Y como decía un comentario planeo una historia diferente a todas las demás que he leído

Recuerden que sus comentaríamos me hacen seguir escribiendo


End file.
